


Bite of the Fly

by Kairu_KitsuneO



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub pronounce S as Z, Fluff, Gabriel says the F word because he is the Archangel Fucking Gabriel, He/Him Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), M/M, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairu_KitsuneO/pseuds/Kairu_KitsuneO
Summary: An English Translation for苍蝇之吻Summary:If a demon attacks an angel, will the said angel unable to heal themselves with their miracles?It’s a story after the fight of an Archangel and a Prince of Hell.A short fluff fic (small angst) ~~





	Bite of the Fly

Today, an Archangel and a Prince of Hell are fighting.

Thanks to a certain Lord of the Flies, Gabriel’s mission was a failure. He angrily miracles out an electric fly swatter and smacks towards Beelzebub. Of course Beelzebub easily dodges the attack due to his small size. In return, he summons dozens of fly and lands a clean hit at Gabriel’s left cheek. When a jug of Holy Water appears out of thin air, Beelzebub has long gone from the battlefield.

On the way back to Heaven, Gabriel has been trying to remove the trace of a bug bite from his face. However, none of his miracles work…...

+++++++++ +++++++++ +++++++++ +++++++++ +++++++++ +++++++++

One day, Beelzebub has been in a good mood and decides to sneak into heaven to tease a certain arrogant Archangel again. Hiding left and right, his light footsteps drumming on the holy white tiles, Beelzebub sets off to the office of the said Archangel from memory. When he turns into another long corridor, “Hmph, here comez another two idiotz~” Beelzebub mocks while effortlessly hides behind a pillar.

In hiding, he overhears the passing-by angels whispering, “I heard that Archangel Gabriel has been injured recently. His left cheek is always covered in gauze pad!” “Yes, when I asked about his injury, he just smiled and said everything’s fine. There isn’t a problem, right?” Beelzebub quietly waits until the angels disappear in the next corridor before he comes out from his hiding. “Not a problem? Pfft, thoze are my spezzial attack! There’z no way he could heal that fazt!” The little Lord of Evil laughs smugly.

After Beelzebub avoids another guard, he finally arrives at the Archangel’s office. He observes from the ajar door and finds Gabriel is indeed in his office. Watching Gabriel undresses the gauze and scratches on his wounded cheek, Beelzebub has never seen that proud face wears such expression, full of anger, frustration, and a bit of pained sadness.

The naughty demon loudly announces his arrival, making Gabriel panickedly covering his face with his hand, forgetting that he could have miracle a pad of gauze to cover it. _How satisfying to bully an angel!_ Beelzebub deliberately asks, “Oh Archangel Gabriel, what happened to _you_? How clumzy are you to be hurt like thizzt. Everyone iz worried about you~~” Gabriel replies sourly, “It is all your fault! Do not bother me because you are bored!” He hastily chasing his guest (more like his intruder) out, not wanting to let a certain demon sees this sorry state of him right now. Obviously Beelzebub is not going to listen to an angel, he revolving around the archangel like an annoying fly. “Zhow me your wound!” Beelzebub demands like a spoiled kid. Gabriel blushes and turns his head, lightly pushing the shorter demon away from him, “How childish are you? There is no business with you here! Go back down! Return to your dirty home!”

After a few struggling and tries, Beelzebub successfully takes down Gabriel’s hand, revealing the gruesome bug bite. Originally it was just a cute little bump, now it has become a disgusting yellow pustule. The bloody skin around the wound is inflamed by constant scratches. Any kind angel who sees it, will definitely feel bad for him, and pray that God bless him with quick recovery.

“Satisfied? Now leave. Before I have the Holy Water out, get the fuck out!” Gabriel flings away Beelzebub’s arm, turns his back at the demon so the other can’t see his face. Beelzebub stands indefinitely and stares at the angel’s cold back in dazed.

“Well I’m leaving,” Beelzebub recovers from his daze and walks back to the door. Every step makes his feet heavier, every walk puts an invisible weight at his chest.

_ Nonsense! How can a demon feel guilty?! _

Beelzebub turns his head and glances at the archangel. The latter still has his back turned at him, slightly trembling.

“Damn it!” Beelzebub whips around and rushes back to Gabriel. Gabriel detects a change of wind pressure behind him, so he turns and almost had a heart attack when he sees Beelzebub sprinting towards him. Before he can bolt out of the way, Beelzebub has grabbed him and kissed at his disgusting wound. “Count it az a free zervice cuz’ I’m in a good mood~” Beelzebub then becomes a horde of flies and whirs away. Gabriel stands idly at the same spot in shock, and his heartbeat doesn’t slow down for a long time.

+++++++++ +++++++++ +++++++++ +++++++++ +++++++++ +++++++++

The very next day, Gabriel’s left cheek is still covered in gauze. However, when he takes it off, he doesn’t scratch on the wound anymore. Because this time it is a cute little kiss mark, neither it pains nor itches.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> First time trying to write for Ineffable Bureaucracy! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Actually there is another version of ending which is:  
Although Beelzebub cures the pustule, but it becomes a bigger bump wwwww  
Ain't no demons gonna give up a little mischief!


End file.
